


[bnior]Present

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: Present：当下即是赠礼
Kudos: 5





	[bnior]Present

🍑  
朴珍荣光着脚在客厅中央绕着沙发走了一圈又一圈，时针从10点慢慢摆向11点，朴珍荣靠着沙发侧边的扶手，仰面躺了下去。  
偌大客厅，只有墙角的落地灯发出柔和到昏暗的光，朴珍荣闭上眼感受着后背陷入柔软的沙发，明明没有困意，浑身却像脱了力一样挣扎不起。  
仅仅是接下来要发生的事就让他四肢发软。

时间倒回两周前，一向工作繁忙的林在范突然给他发来度假村的地址，地图显示是货真价实的海景别墅，朴珍荣很久没见过海了，欣喜若狂地给人打去了电话，得到的只有自家男朋友“周年礼物”的简洁回答。  
“那你那么忙，租来那么大一个房子我一个人住啊…”  
半句假意半句真心，相处甚久的恋人瞬间就摸清了人话里的真实意图，却也不慌不忙地拿捏着语气：  
“你可以早点住进去适应，我晚上来陪你。”

骗子，朴珍荣转身面向沙发里侧，把自己缩在阴影里面，他洗完澡就只穿了件衬衣和内裤，天气渐热也耐不住中央空调持续的冷气攻击。  
朴珍荣从沙发缝里翻出手机，干净的锁屏页面是他给拍照中的林在范拍的照片，那是他们俩确认关系之后第一次约会，林在范站在江边上说是拍拍夜景，朴珍荣没来由觉得心动就拍下了，两小时后入住了酒店林在范告诉朴珍荣他是在想第一次开房是选标准间还是大床房。

结果还是没有消息。  
朴珍荣把手机一丢，在心里默默倒计时，200秒，再等他200秒就回房睡觉，管他林在范来不来，明天一早就搬出去走人。  
门锁在这时候应声响起，朴珍荣竖起耳朵听动静，脚步声从玄关渐渐清晰，在沙发后面停下。  
继而是头顶熟悉的薄荷嗓音——  
“找到你了。”

爱情本质是个魔法师，施法让相爱的两个人展现出最本来的自己。一向腹黑毒舌的朴珍荣变成了随时跟哥哥撒娇的小奶猫，而看着好欺负的林在范却转身欺负起了那个从来不吃亏的朴珍荣，是恋人间特有的相处模式，也是二人交往期间约定俗成的情趣。  
林在范一眼就认出来朴珍荣身上这件衬衫是他衣柜里某件oversize，他也了然朴珍荣会翻出这件衣服穿上的原因只有勾引他这一个，但他还不清楚朴珍荣的动机是什么。  
于是他一手枕在沙发背，一手伸下去抚摸朴珍荣露出的一半脸颊，像逗正在闭目养神的猫咪，对方也十分配合挥着小手扫开了林在范的手。在逗猫这方面，林在范十分有耐心，他嘴角不住上扬，从大腿根撩开了朴珍荣的衬衫下摆，朴珍荣终于坐了起来，忍不住声讨：  
“你怎么那么晚，我等了你好久——”  
林在范看着朴珍荣乖顺的小卷毛，在一起七年了，对方有些小习惯还是没变，视线移到人此时因为委屈忍不住嘟起的嘴，心里喜欢的紧，双手伸到人耳朵后面去，轻轻往前一带，林在范的额头就贴上去：  
“现在开始，我的24小时归你。”  
微不可闻地笑了，朴珍荣直起身子双膝陷在沙发里，就着林在范还揽在自己后颈的手吻住了林在范的双唇，短暂的一吻后，浓情蜜意的对视间，朴珍荣猜他尝出来了自己半小时前喝过的冰蜜桃茶，林在范也终于明白了朴珍荣的动机是什么，着重了前两个字，林在范松开领带。  
“沙发上等我，哥去冲个澡。”

🌴  
最后由于不知道谁的矜持，林在范还是开了一间标准间，望着两张仅一走道之隔的单人床，林在范陷入了迟来的后悔。整理了一下失落的心情，林在范问朴珍荣想睡哪张，朴珍荣指了指空调口下边的，林在范便把背包帽子扔在另一张床上，绅士地让朴珍荣先去洗澡。  
朴珍荣大大方方地走进去，扭扭捏捏地走出来，他头发还是干的，应该没洗，青色的胡渣被仔细刮了个干净，裹着浴袍就让林在范进去洗。一头雾水的林在范边洗边猜朴珍荣怎么回事，转眼间擦着身子就出来了。  
只是不大的标间里并没有朴珍荣，自己的床上却多了个鼓包，林在范笑到失声，走过去掀开一点被子角，朴珍荣黑色的脑袋就露出来。  
“怎么睡哥这儿？”  
林在范噙着笑问他，朴珍荣支支吾吾，“风口还是有点冷…”——还真是不会撒谎，林在范脸上笑意更深了，放下被角，转身坐在另一边床：  
“那珍荣和哥换一下吧。”  
然后手掌就压到一篇湿意，林在范回头发现是脱下的浴袍，大胆的猜想在脑中飞速闪过的同时朴珍荣闷闷的声音传过来：  
“在范哥不能和我挤一下吗？”

🍑  
彼时林在范回来了，朴珍荣反而放宽心地刷起了手机，本来随意滑着屏幕的手一顿，惊讶地手机都快贴脸上了，林在范居然在一个小时前更新了一条动态，正是朴珍荣用了一年的手机屏保，配字一如既往地让人摸不着头脑，朴珍荣却感动地一塌糊涂——他用只有他能看懂的方式纪念着二人重要的日子。  
林在范擦着头发走到客厅，坐到朴珍荣旁边的沙发上看着人一脸复杂地玩手机，抬起脚踢了踢朴珍荣算是提醒。朴珍荣把手机一扔，光着脚三两步就侧着腿坐到林在范分开的一条大腿上，两只手亲昵地环上他的脖子，可爱的嘴角微微上翘，表达着主人的好感。  
“哥，我们来玩个游戏，”朴珍荣唤他从来拖长着尾音叫他喜欢地紧，此时带着夜晚的低沉更多了几分蛊惑的色彩，“猜我在哪个沙发缝里塞了避孕套。”

🌴  
林在范将信将疑地掀开朴珍荣的被子，开始的几秒理智还告诉他第一次要温柔要适当，可真正将对方蜷缩着的白花花的肉体纳入眼中，本能就像原子弹一样摧毁了一切预设。  
现在回想起来，朴珍荣的把戏很初级，甚至有点老套和幼稚，奈何对于刚陷入爱河的人们来说，一点主动就足以星火燎原，单纯的爱意是最好的催情药，原始，炙热，把人烧得理智全无。  
林在范的手急切地抚上朴珍荣的身体，指尖触碰到人凝脂般的肌肤上时林在范就笑了，手掌按着朴珍荣的腰让人平躺在自己身下，指腹就那么摩挲着触感极好的腰肢，唇瓣也在人白皙的颈间一下一下亲吻着。  
朴珍荣两手揪着被子，受难似的仰起头让林在范动作，那表情活生生把林在范逗笑了，后者点了点朴珍荣的下巴，注视着人就贴上了朴珍荣的唇，出于害羞，朴珍荣下意识紧闭了眼，却没等来下一步的深入，疑惑地睁开眼，对上人满意的眼神，下唇被两片柔软包围，朴珍荣陷入了林在范眼中的世界，放松牙关迎接人攻陷他的城池。

🍑  
几乎在朴珍荣吻上林在范的同一时刻，林在范就分开了朴珍荣的双腿让人坐在自己两腿中间。沙发是向后倾斜的，朴珍荣自然成为了在攻势的一方，他学着林在范平时的样子揉捏着人的耳骨和耳垂，两片柔软饱满的唇瓣吮吸着林在范的舌，主导没多久就被人坏心眼地勾着上颚，腰上一软，按在沙发上的手臂陷得更深，舌头也被人一并吸了过去。  
林在范的吻是绵长而细腻的，少有的耐心全部用在了挑起爱人全身的欲望上面，并且收效显著。朴珍荣扭捏不停，侧着头想让林在范更激烈地品尝他，林在范却想慢慢享用这道美食，双唇慢条斯理地吞吐人的软舌，偶尔舌尖勾弄人的唇线，却对人想要加快步调的请求充耳不闻。  
朴珍荣艰难把自己撑起来，沙发背真是太软了，完全不好着力，坐位的经验不少，朴珍荣却开始觉得走向不对了。他后退了点踩到地上撒了个娇想要把林在范拉起来，却被人有意无意地拉到了怀中，二人重心不稳一起跌进了沙发，在上方的朴珍荣春光大泄，林在范就着大开的领口把人压在沙发上舔吻着人桃香的肌肤，手也顺着下摆探进宽松的衬衣，指尖从胸口一路抚过最后停在结实的小腹，专心在人颈上种草莓的林在范突然抬头笑了，朴珍荣拍了下人的手背，嗔怒：  
“…笑什么呢。”  
“突然想到了珍荣儿以前的事罢了。”

🌴  
也许是林在范带领的节奏好，很快朴珍荣就适应了肌肤相亲的感觉，手臂揽着林在范的肩膀复习他刚才学到的法式湿吻，身体也舒展着每一寸皮肤迎接林在范掌心和指尖的触摸。  
林在范的手和他敲琴键的时候一样灵活，朴珍荣就是一架崭新的钢琴，只消林在范轻轻几下点触就能发出悦耳的声音。音域是锁骨到耻骨，在不同区域弹奏音色也有所不同，摩挲锁骨是舒服而绵长的鼻音，刮蹭乳首时是高亢而短粗的喘息，抚摸腰间能听到小猫似的轻哼，轻揉胯骨又能听到带着兴奋的呜咽。  
林在范尤其喜欢朴珍荣的腰，粗细适中，手感极佳，不像男人的腰结实紧密，又不似女人的腰柔软无骨，让人只想掐在手中狠狠揉捏，在白玉般的皮肤上掐出红印才好。  
被子早已被朴珍荣嫌热扯开，林在范直起身子跪在床上，胯间的小帐篷大小惊人，朴珍荣并拢的双腿被林在范分开很快两只手又盖上来。林在范极尽温柔地注视着人，一只手牵起人的十指紧扣，本身就好听的薄荷嗓音循循善诱：  
“珍荣很好看，在哥这里不需要害羞…因为哥都喜欢。”  
话音刚落林在范另只手就包裹住朴珍荣的轻轻套弄起来，从粉嫩的柱头到暴起的青筋，娴熟的手法让朴珍荣克制不住自己颤抖的身体和娇嫩的呻吟，林在范用自己最受用的手法诱惑着初尝禁果的人儿，嘴边不停歇的声声爱意是燃烧朴珍荣的火把，大脑渐渐空白，只剩下什么爆炸开的声音久久回荡着。  
林在范看着朴珍荣被弄脏的肚子和胸口，又看他仍然清纯秀气的面容和五官，一瞬间的恍惚，林在范只觉得身下更硬了几分，低下头去吻湿朴珍荣的双唇，拆开从浴室拿出来以防万一的润滑剂和安全套，把朴珍荣翻了个身。  
“可能有点难受，不过珍荣儿会喜欢的。”

🍑  
朴珍荣脸上有一瞬间的疑惑，反应过来抬起膝盖就推开了林在范佯装生气，下一秒就被林在范搂着后腰贴得更紧，分开的大腿内侧蹭着人精瘦的腰身，上道如朴珍荣也一下子愣住，林在范偷笑着探下手摩挲人挺翘臀瓣间隐秘又熟悉的入口，清亮的嗓音蒙上一层欲望的沙哑：  
“不管是怎样的珍荣，我都喜欢。”  
客厅里顿时只能听见暧昧的水声和杂乱的呼吸，朴珍荣的手臂又勾上了林在范的脖子，舌尖相互缠绕推抵，主动的小桃子抬起点头把自己送得更深，来不及吞咽的汁液在变换角度中顺着嘴角从下巴流到喉结，林在范停下了在人穴内扩张的两指，轻轻一勾，同时吮吸起朴珍荣喉结上的甜。  
“啊…哥…按到那里了…嗯~”  
被人控制着敏感点，朴珍荣蜷缩着身子咬住了手指，林在范吮吸着他喉结这类不常做的事也让他更加情动，后穴在人手指的攻势下渐渐变得湿润柔软，欲求不满张合的娇嫩粉蕊催促着一场激烈的交合。  
朴珍荣的脚趾磨蹭着林在范胯间昂扬，被后者一下抓住了纤细脚腕抵在肩膀，俯下身用细长而危险的双眼盯着朴珍荣：  
“游戏很简单，每个沙发都试一下不就知道了。”

🌴  
干，他真的太紧了。  
林在范艰难动作着四指，满头大汗还不忘亲吻朴珍荣因不适和不安颤抖的后背，少年人的冲动焦躁在恋人面前收敛得很好，像收起利爪疼爱伴侣的大型猫科，朴珍荣头埋在柔软的枕芯里，别说表情，细小嘤咛都要听不见，林在范探过头去亲吻人羞红的耳根，犬齿忍不住在人软软的耳垂肉上咬了下：  
“荣荣...可以了吗？”  
代替回答的是骤然缩紧的稚嫩甬道，林在范满意看着朴珍荣诚实的身体更舒展了，好看的臀峰和塌陷的腰窝构成最美的风景，引诱人深入一探究竟。林在范抽出被肠液和润滑弄得黏稠的手指，吻着朴珍荣的蝴蝶骨把自己嵌入人炙热的身体，破开层层阻隔也只没入一半，却也仿佛用尽了朴珍荣所有的力气，原本还能翘起的屁股也随着无力的两腿向床上滑，林在范就攥紧了他纤细腰肢，挺着身顺利地将自己进入到最深。后入的姿势方便林在范使力，不消几次深入浅出的抽动身下的身体已经适应了性事。林在范忍不住吹了个口哨，小混混般的轻浮举动引起了朴珍荣的抗议，只是话出口就被撞碎成断断续续的呻吟。  
“哥...哈啊...”  
立刻惊觉的人儿再次变身鸵鸟，林在范恋恋不舍地在人柔软湿热的小穴里抽插几下拔了出来，温柔将人翻过身分开两腿立在腰侧，低头从人通红的眼角吻到粉色的乳首，再次挤进人身体，林在范小幅度摆着腰研磨，时不时转换着角度找寻着能让人疯狂的开关，在人胸口吮吸舔弄的动作不停，朴珍荣一手抵在嘴边，一手抓着林在范的头发拉扯轻哼让他别咬，直到林在范戳到一点时朴珍荣明显颤抖了，骤然收紧的肉穴把他夹到险些缴械。  
奖励地亲了亲人被咬得红肿的乳首，林在范对准了那个隐秘的凸起重重地动作起来，九浅一深根本宣泄两人即将喷薄而出的欲火，林在范每一下都要把自己整个人插进去，这般猛烈攻势下朴珍荣终于受不住地扬起了头，被汗水浸湿的刘海搭在额前，千娇百媚的呻吟从娇嫩的两瓣粉唇中倾泻而出，两条腿上道地盘在来林在范的后腰，小腿一勾就将自己的腰臀送得更进，偏偏身上还到处留着自己的痕迹，林在范下腹一热，脑中的轰鸣蔓延到耳边，回过神时朴珍荣和自己身下皆是一片泥泞。  
垂下眼去看朴珍荣，很快被人撒娇勾住了后颈，四片唇瓣相交，朴珍荣丝毫不介意地用自己黏糊糊的臀缝去磨林在范的那根，一吻完毕，朴珍荣凑到林在范耳边，发出塞壬的低语：  
“哥...一次怎么够？”

🍑  
沙发上，林在范托着朴珍荣的两瓣臀肉，牙齿咬着领口的衬衣撕开到一旁露出白皙肩头，一边吮咬一遍由着人将自己的挺立全数吞入，朴珍荣的手被人恶趣味地用皮带绑在了一起，此时只能靠手肘控制身体的平衡，偏偏沙发是软的，朴珍荣想借力自己动都难。许久没有被开拓的后穴兴奋地吞吐着林在范的，只是小幅度的扭腰根本无法缓解身体的燥热和饥渴，朴珍荣向来放弃地很快，林在范总是吃软不吃硬，他讨好地亲了亲林在范的眼睛和鼻子，又像小动物似的去舔他的耳后，哼哼唧唧的声音自己都听着酥掉骨头，林在范的性器在身体里跳了跳又胀大一圈，朴珍荣见势开口：  
“老公...解开吧...荣荣告诉你套套在哪儿...”  
只是意料中的话语并没有到来，朴珍荣只觉得身体被林在范掂了起来，借着沙发的弹性他的身体在人身上起落着，性器胡乱而粗暴地在穴内横冲直撞，朴珍荣忍不住惊呼，眼泪都被激了出来，索性放任坏心的爱人去闹，朴珍荣手臂抵在沙发上，林在范的头正对着自己的胸口，满室呻吟中他能听到自己擂鼓般的心跳吗，能感到他满腔的喜欢和爱意吗，林在范难得放过爱人练得极好的胸肌，只是侧耳贴在了左心房，几下顶弄把朴珍荣送上高潮，抬手解了朴珍荣手腕的皮带，让人跪着自己也抵在了沙发背上，双手环住朴珍荣的胸口，边揉捏着饱满的两点边再次没入紧致小穴：  
“我听到了，荣荣说一次不够。”  
我也听到了，亲爱的珍荣，爱你三千遍。  
End


End file.
